The One Where Joey is Sick (and Chandler Looks After Him)
by Seb-Asstien
Summary: Joey gets sick and Chandler comforts him. But then Chandler gets jealous because how come Monica, Rachel and Phoebe can make Joey smile but he can't?


"Hey, Joey?"

Joey jumped, toppling off the side of his bed. He groaned as he sat up, holding his head and glaring at his roommate.

"What?" He grunted through grit teeth. Chandler smiled that guilty smile, taking a small step back.

"I'm going over to the coffee house and was wondering if you wanted to come. Why are you still in bed anyway, it's 2pm." Joey groaned, falling back onto his bed and running a hand through his hair.

"I dunno. Tired I guess. I fell asleep at 9 last night and didn't wake up until just now." Joey frowned. "And my head kinda hurts."

Now it was Chandler's turn to frown, and he stepped towards the bed. Joey felt a hand on his forehead, his eyes crossing as he tried to look. Chandler sighed and stepped back.

"You're warm, so you're probably sick because it's fucking freezing in here. Get back into bed." Joey glanced down.

"I… am still in bed." Chandler stared at Joey for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and pulling Joey's duvet back up to his shoulders.

"That's what I meant by getting back into bed, you doofus. You need to rest when you're sick. Go back to sleep." He instructed, trying to look stern and failing miserably.

"But I'm not tired anymore." Joey pouted. "I just slept for…"

"17 hours, Joey. I know, but you it'll take much longer to get better if you don't go back to sleep. Do you want anything? I can put a movie on if you'd like?"

"But there isn't a TV in here."

"Then go to sleep on the sofa." Chandler grabbed Joey's arm, pulling him with one hand and carrying Joey's duvet and pillow with the other. He dropped the bedding on the floor next to the bed, and lightly pushed Joey into a sitting position in front of the TV. Joey curled up, the pillow under his head and the duvet tucked tightly around him. "Die Hard?"

Joey nodded and grinned as his roommate inserted the video into the TV, one hand under his pillow and the other in front of his face as his eyes fixed on the screen.

Joey frowned. "I feel bad watching this without Ross. It's always the three of us." He propped himself up on his elbow, looking up at Chandler, who sighed.

"I know, buddy. But Ross isn't here right now and he probably won't want to watch it with you in case he gets sick." Joey shrugged, dropping his head back down on the pillow.

Chandler bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to make Joey less sad without having to go and get Ross. He shrugged as an idea popped into his head.

"Move over." He gestured with his hands, taking a seat next to Joey's head once he's shuffled down the sofa. "I don't care if I get sick so I'll watch it with you anyway. Any better?"

Joey looked up and nodded, a small smile on his face, dimples showing. "Yeah, thanks Chandler. You're a great friend." Chandler patted the younger's head, turning towards the screen and pressing play.

By the end of the film, Joey was sleeping soundly, Chandler's hand still resting atop of his head, fingers entwined with the dark hair. Chandler's head was tilted backwards against the sofa, himself nearly asleep. A knock on the door brought his to his senses, so he stood up and answered the door.

"Hey, Chandler. You weren't at the coffee house. Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, as she, Monica, Phoebe and Ross stepped into the apartment. Chandler put a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise.

"Yeah, everything's fine. But be quiet, Joey's asleep on the sofa. He's sick so I put Die Hard on for him." Chandler returned to his position on the sofa, once again carding his hand through Joey's hair. The other surrounded the pair, aweing at the sleeping man. Rachel crouched down on the floor and petted Joey's cheek, making baby noises.

"Little Joey is sleepy Joey." She leaned forward to kiss his forehead before standing up and going to make herself a drink in the kitchen, missing the small subconscious smile on the sleeping Joey's face. Chandler frowned, wondering how Rachel had managed to make Joey happier than he had without even trying.

Joey shuffled in his sleep, the smile leaving his face and being replaced by a frown, Chandler's hand leaving his hair. Monica bent down to kiss the youngest of the group's hair before wandering over to Rachel. Phoebe repeated her action, leaving the three guys on their own. Joey stopped shuffling, the smile returning to his face.

"I'm not kissing him." Ross deadpanned. But he shrugged, ruffling Joey's hair and leaving the two roommates alone again.

"We'll be over in our apartment if you're gonna come over when he wakes up. See ya." Rachel informed Chandler, leading the others out the apartment and across the hall.

Chandler frowned again as Joey's frowny face returned. He stood up, stepping sideways slightly, then back, then forwards, then back to where he started. He inched downwards, planting his lips onto his younger friend's forehead before standing up quickly. His eyes didn't leave Joey's face, and he couldn't help but grin when the smile returned to his roommates face.


End file.
